Compounds similar in their overall structure to the amino alcohol-substituted aryl-thienopyrimidinones and their derivatives described in the present application and having a pharmacological effect have been described in the prior art. Thus, for example, WO2005/042541 describes 3-(4-aminophenyl)thienopyrimid-4-one derivatives as MCH R1 antagonists for the treatment of obesity, diabetes, depressions and anxiety states. WO 03/033476 discloses bicyclic pyrimidone derivatives having an MCH R1-antagonistic effect for the treatment of obesity, and WO 03/033480 discloses lactam derivatives suitable as MCH R1 antagonists.
Further compounds having an MCH-antagonistic effect for the treatment of obesity are described in the prior art (examples: WO2005047293, WO2004092181, WO2005103039, WO2004024702, WO2001021577, WO2003035624, WO2002089729, WO2002006245, WO2002002744, WO2002057233, WO2003045313, WO2003097047, WO2002010146, WO 2003087044).
The invention was based on the object of providing compounds which bring about a weight reduction in mammals and which are suitable for the prevention and treatment of obesity and diabetes and of their diverse sequelae.
Surprisingly, a series of compounds which modulate the activity of MCH receptors has been found. In particular, the compounds are notable for an antagonism of the MCH1R.